Warning
by Clarin321
Summary: Oneshot. Colonel Roy Mustang finds that sometimes, it's a good idea to listen to your subordinates, no matter how stupid they may sound.


A/N: This is a totally random story that I did in about half an hour!!! Hope you get a kick out of it!!!

* * *

_

* * *

Bang!_

Colonel Roy Mustang's head shot up from his current sheet of paperwork for a moment upon hearing his office door fly open and hit the opposite wall. He didn't even bother and wait to see who had so abruptly entered the room before turning his gaze back to his work. There was only one person in the entire military who would dare announce his or her presence so abruptly, and that was none other than Edward Elric.

Without looking up, Mustang sent Ed a casual and most likely irritating welcome.

"Ah, Fullmetal, just the person I wanted to see." He glanced up towards the young alchemist and gave him a coy smile.

Ed said nothing in reply, and simply rolled his eyes at his commanding officer and fixed him with a harsh glare. He walked rather stiffly up towards Roy's large, polished desk and unceremoniously tossed his thin report down. This done, he sunk into the armchair facing the Colonel and waited for a reply.

Mustang collected up the few papers that made up Ed's report and then took a moment to give the boy a once over. There were no gaping wounds or deep gashes visible on him, which Roy took to be a good sign. Still, from the moment that he'd stalked into Mustang's office, Ed had looked unusually irked for some apparent reason. He had been holding himself rather tightly, and had in face in a grimace that Roy could only assume was anger.

"Well, this is a change. Usually you come _out _of my office angry, not into it," Roy said, smirking playfully.

"Ever considered the fact that maybe I just don't like you?" Ed sneered in a challenging sort of manner. A typical answer for him, and yet, he seemed to make an actual attempt to loosen his tight muscles upon hearing that last statement.

Roy chuckled slightly, disregarding what Ed had just said. Normally, if a person spoke to him in such a way, he would have them thrown out of the military, but Ed's case was special. It was simply too much fun to mess around with the kid.

"Anyway, if all the rumors are true, then you and Alphonse must have a had a quite _interesting_ few weeks. I mean, blowing up a water tower? Doesn't that seem like a bit much?" Mustang absolutely loved this part of Fullmetal's reports.

Ed's face tightened again. "Remind me again why I even bother to do these things? 'Cuz it would sure save me a bunch of time if I could stop coming here and telling you things you already know!"

Roy flapped his hand in the air dismissively. "Oh, I see it as a way to make sure that you and Al are still alive. After all, you could drop off the face of the planet and I wouldn't even know."

"At least _I'm _trying to get something done rather that just sitting in my office all day pretending to do something important! I mean, do you ever _do_ anything besides sit around?" Ed's glare was now accusing.

"Of course I do! I fact, I've just been called out to investigate some alchemy related murders with Hughes and Hawkeye. We're planning on leaving in a few hours." Mustang said lightly and pleasantly.

Upon hearing this, Edward's previously irate look morphed into a slightly mischievous looking smile. It wasn't a look that Roy often saw on the young boy's face, and he was having a difficult time reading its implications. Though he was smiling, Ed didn't really appear to be incredibly happy; it almost looked as though there was a hint of… regret?

"Today, huh? Let's hope you can investigate indoors, 'cuz there's gonna be a huge storm. Hawkeye and Hughes might as well leave you here. You're useless in the rain, right, Colonel?"

"What? That's ridiculous!" Roy said, eyebrow raised in question. "Look around, there's hardly a cloud in the sky!"

"Fine, fine, don't believe me. Have fun getting soaked!" Ed laughed a little at the thought. Still, his smile seemed tarnished by that strange emotion. "Well, see ya!" With that, Ed exited the room, waving slightly.

Roy sat slightly dumbstruck in his chair.

"_Honestly! Who does Fullmetal think he is, some kind of weather psychic?" _Roy thought to himself. "_He's just trying to make me paranoid."_

* * *

A few hours later, when Roy first stepped out of the military building with Hawkeye at his side, he found himself eating his words. Apparently, the bullet proof windows in his office were also sound proof, as he hadn't heard the onslaught of what had turned out to be a terrible storm. Now, the raindrops were like bullets smashing into the ground, the thunder like loud cannon shots.

With a load groan, Mustang scrambled to take off his gloves and stuff them into his pockets, but to no avail. They were already soggy and….useless.

He let out a curse, and then turned to face Hawkeye.

"How in the world did the little brat know this was going to happen!?"

* * *

When Ed heard the first raindrops thrumming against the hotel room's windows, he couldn't help but smile and imagine the Colonel's incredulous face.

_Serves that stupid Colonel right! _He thought bitterly.

The room Ed and Al were currently occupying was completely darkened save for the natural light coming from the lightning outside the window. Ed was sitting on the bed, legs curled up close to his body protectively. Unconsciously, he was rubbing at his aching joints rather viciously. They had been hurting like nobody's business all day, and so far the only good that had come from it was the fact that he had gotten to humiliate the Colonel.

With another loud flash of lightning, Ed curled in tighter, wincing at the horrible pain.

_Serves him right…_

_

* * *

A/N- Well, there you go. The result of a few days trapped inside with nothing better to do than write. _


End file.
